


Life With the Padackles

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-21
Updated: 2009-06-21
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: This is Jared and Jensen a few years down the line – together, as a family, as they prepare for their daughter’s exclusive interview about her life so far. Part 2 will be the actual interview.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This is my fathers day present to all the lovely people at padacklesrps on lj! My own daddy got a Rambo box set, you get this story. I hope it makes you smile!

Title: Life With the Padackles (1/2)

Author: J-Luv

Pairing: Jensen/Jared

Rating: PG

Genre: Fluffy fluff that is fluffy.

Summary: This is Jared and Jensen a few years down the line – together, as a family, as they prepare for their daughter’s exclusive interview about her life so far. Part 2 will be the actual interview.

 

\----------

 

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEE-

 

"Gwwwaaaaa-oomph!"

 

THUD.

 

"Ooowww," Jared grumbled and rubbed his arm, which had impacted painfully with the floor as he had tumbled off the bed mid-yawn. Or rather, as he had been forcefully ejected from the bed. "Yeah yeah," he grumbled. It was his turn to make breakfast. Damn it. "I’m up."

 

"You know I’d help you out with that, but I need my beauty sleep," came the drawled quip from the bed above him, and Jared chuckled quietly even as he heard the soft snoring fill the room again. Man, he wished he could just climb back under the warm cover and curl up… but no, right, breakfast. This was a big day.

 

Jared stumbled out of the bedroom, stretching and scratching his stomach lazily, and headed for the bathroom. He stared longingly towards the shower, knowing it would wake him up just that little bit more. But he’d have to settle for a cup of coffee, he had to get everything else ready before he could think about things like showering. Or shaving, he mentally added, giving himself a once-over in the mirror and running his hand over his stubble with a grimace. He didn’t like it, it made him look old.

 

After splashing some water on his face and brushing his teeth he felt vaguely more human, and he yawned again as he climbed the stairs to knock on the door at the top. The room had been an attic when they’d first moved into the house, but Jared’s fingers had already been itching to start refurbishing and convert it into a third bedroom before they’d even signed the deed. Now it was in many ways the best room in the house, and even though he was rarely allowed up there – teenage boundaries and all of that – he loved how quaint and homely and so her it had become.

 

His love for the room did not hold a candle to his love for the person inside it, however.

 

"Honey," he called, knocking gently on the door. "Time to get up."

 

"Mmmm not now," was the only reply he got, and Jared smiled. What a family they were.

 

"Yes now, you’ve got to get ready sweetie," he called again. No reply. "I’m gonna come in now alright?" He chose to interpret the silence that followed as consent, and turned the doorknob and entered the room. His eyes swept over it, taking in the familiar light blue walls and the white furniture, the TV and the Wii, the laptop on the desk by the window, the small collection of teddy bears and the makeup counter, before finally resting his eyes on the bed and his beautiful daughter sprawled unceremoniously across it, lying on her stomach with one arm dangling off the edge of the bed and the sheets crumpled around her legs.

 

Jared sat down on the side of the bed, his hand coming to rest on his daughter’s light brown hair. "Time to get up Katie," he said softly.

 

"Noooo," the girl moaned, and rolled away from her father. "I’m dreaming. Don’t interrupt me," she mumbled.

 

"Alright," Jared said, humoring her. She was clearly still half-asleep. "What am I interrupting that’s so important?"

 

"The… snowmen are melting and I’m the only one who can save them," Katie murmured. "I made friends with one. I have to save him, give me a minute."

 

Jared grinned at his daughter. "But sweetie, the snowmen don’t really mind melting. They like being liquid. That way they can see the world before next winter when they become snow and someone rebuilds them, and then they share their adventures with the other snowmen and snow-women."

 

A grunt. Katie cranked open an eye and glared at her father. "You’re mocking me."

 

"Hey, you’re the one getting friendly with a snowman," Jared retorted, and Katie let out a small giggle.

 

"Okay daddy I’m awake," Katie said, yawning and stretching her arms over her head. Suddenly both of her green eyes flew open and she turned her head to Jared, a slight edge of panic marring her features. "Oh no," she whispered. "It’s today isn’t it?" At Jared’s smile and nod Katie squealed and tumbled out of the bed (not unlike what I did earlier, Jared thought). "Oh my god," his daughter said frantically from the floor, suddenly very much awake. "Why didn’t you wake me earlier??" she cried, and Jared had to laugh.

 

He rose from the bed and made for the door to the stairs. "I’ll let you get ready," he called over his shoulder. "Don’t take too long."

 

His only reply was a frantic noise Jared didn’t even think had a name, but confident that he’d at least got her out of bed, Jared headed back down the stairs, past his own bedroom. He was intending to continue straight on down to the kitchen, really he was, but he just had to stop for a moment as his eyes fell on the shape still spread across the bed. Arm hanging over the side, legs tangled in the sheets. Just like Katie, he thought, smiling softly.

 

"’S not polite to stare."

 

"How did you know that I was?" Jared retorted, but honestly he was hardly surprised. Being with someone for almost twenty years would do that to you.

 

"Come back to bed Jare." It was a simple request.

 

Jared closed his eyes and took a deep, calming breath. Man, they weren’t making it easy for him this morning. Against his better judgment he crossed the short distance between the door and the bed and knelt down next to his lover, whose face was turned towards him.

 

"Morning Jared."

 

"Morning, Jensen," Jared whispered before placing a soft kiss on his husband’s lips.

 

He fully intended to pull away. Honestly. But Jensen’s hand was on his chest, and grabbed his shirt, and pulled him closer, and it really wasn’t Jared’s fault at all that he was suddenly on the bed with Jensen, kissing him, his hand tangled in the older man’s hair. Jensen let out a small moan and he wrapped his leg around Jared’s, pulling him oh so close.

 

"Hey daddy have you seen my- oh, gross, never mind!" Katie was gone before they’d even noticed she was there, and Jensen and Jared broke apart, both chuckling softly.

 

Jared rested his forehead against Jensen’s and ran his hand down Jensen’s cheek. "Later," he whispered, and disentangled himself regretfully and got to his feet, sighing. He turned to smile down at Jensen who returned it lazily, and Jared almost wanted to laugh at the happiness he felt overwhelm him at that moment. It was always there, but at moments like these it tended to bubble to the surface and leave Jared breathless, unable to believe his own luck, the direction his life had taken since he’d met Jensen. It was perfect.

 

"You better believe it," Jensen mumbled, and Jared wasn’t sure if he was referring to Jared’s verbal promise or the feelings he was sure were visible on his face. He was never really sure, because Jensen was often able to read his emotions as if Jared had spoken them out loud.

 

Jared took a moment to study his lover. If at 30 years old Jensen had been attractive, at 45 he was breathtakingly gorgeous. Jared didn’t think Jensen would ever stop becoming more beautiful to his eyes, and he knew that Jensen thought the same about him, which was the best and only kind of reassurance about himself he would ever need. 

 

Snapping out of his reverie, Jared regretfully moved away from Jensen to the wardrobe and pulled out some clothes. He resisted the urge to get clothes out for Jensen too: Jensen tended to call him his pretty little housewife when he did that, and Jared honestly couldn’t blame him. Never mind that Jensen always wore the clothes Jared had picked out for him anyway, or that his remark was usually accompanied with a kiss.

 

He started to get dressed, and felt a familiar tingle up his spine. "Now who’s staring?" Jared didn’t even bother turning around, and wasn’t surprised to hear the chuckle from the bed.

 

"Well," Jared heard the creak of the mattress and the soft patter of footsteps before he felt familiar strong hands encircle his waist and soft lips on his neck. "You woke me... up."

 

"Yeah, I can tell," Jared teased, wiggling his hips slightly and causing Jensen to groan. He turned around in his lover’s arms. "We really should get ready. Big day today."

 

Jensen’s face was blank for a moment, and then his eyes widened almost comically – an exact mirror image of Katie’s expression earlier. "Damn," Jensen murmured, distracted for a moment. "I almost forgot."

 

Jared rolled his eyes. "Seriously, what would you guys do without me?"

 

Jensen’s reply was a soft kiss on the lips, a suggestive eyebrow wiggle, and a swagger in his step as he moved away from Jared and headed for the bathroom. It was enough, and Jared’s almost impossibly wide grin widened even more.

 

Shaking his head, he finished getting dressed and headed down towards the kitchen. He softened his steps as he passed the last door on the landing, feeling no need to wake the only occupant of the house who did not yet have to get out of bed.

 

When he reached the kitchen, Jared was surprised to find Katie absent-mindedly stirring the contents of a bowl, flour, eggs and milk already mixed together to a thick paste.

 

Katie grinned at him when he entered. "I thought you guys might be a while so I started on the pancakes."

 

Jared rolled his eyes as he took the bowl from Katie and she moved towards the cupboard, taking out glasses and plates to set the table. "Gee thanks, how thoughtful of you."

 

"You know, Linda Mitchell says that her parents never kiss when she’s in the house."

 

Jared laughed. "Oh yeah? Well maybe Linda Mitchell needs to get out more."

 

"I’m gonna tell her you said that." Katie said, grinning.

 

There was a shuffle from the kitchen doorway and Jared and Katie turned towards the noise.

 

"Hey tiger," Jared said softly, abandoning the bowl and walking over to pick up his son, who was swaying against the doorway, eyes half-closed. "What are you doing up?" 

 

"I smell pancakes," the six-year-old murmured sleepily, leaning his head against Jared’s shoulder.

 

"But they’re not even cooked yet," Jared said wonderingly, and turned to Katie, who just shrugged.

 

"Hey don’t look at me, daddy says it’s your fault he can smell sugar from a mile away," she grinned, and Jared grinned back, shaking his head.

 

"Well," Jared hoisted his son around to rest on his hip, "I can’t argue with that. But you don’t need to get up yet Oliver. How about you go back to bed and I’ll bring a few pancakes up to you when they’re ready?"

 

"Can I have syrup?" Oliver’s brown eyes lit at the prospect and he smiled hopefully at his father. Jared smiled fondly at his son - Jensen always joked that his smile was going to break a lot of hearts in the future.

 

"Okay, but only if you go back to sleep now alright?"

 

Oliver was already wriggling out of Jared’s arms and Jared set him down on the floor. The boy did a little half-salute before shuffling back out of the kitchen, and Jared and Katie could hear him thumping up the stairs back to his room.

 

"Hey…" Jared turned back to Katie, who had sat down at the table and was staring into space. "You nervous?"

 

Katie bit her lip for a moment, another trait she shared with Jensen. "Yeah," she said quietly. "But I want to do this." She looked up at him, fiery determination shining in her eyes, and Jared liked to think she’d got that from him, even though technically she probably hadn’t.

 

At sixteen years old, there was no doubt as to who Katie’s biological father was. When they’d had her and it had hit the press, the question one everyone’s lips had been, 'Who is the father,' and Jared and Jensen’s answer had always been the same: 'We both are.' It had been the same with Oliver, but to a lesser degree, as the hype surrounding their family had thankfully died down by then.

 

When Jensen and Jared had decided to start a family they had considered adoption, even looked into it, but it was difficult and time consuming and in the end Jared had decided that even if he and Jensen couldn’t make any children together he still wanted them to have a child that was in some way theirs. So they had decided on a surrogate mother and a donor egg. After months of lengthy discussions, weighings of pros and cons, even a few diagrams, the decision of which of them delivered the sperm had come down to a coin toss. In the end, it hadn’t made a lick of difference. Katie was theirs, completely and utterly equally, and Jared never thought any of them had ever doubted that. He knew he hadn’t.

 

Nine years later, Jensen and Jared had decided to have another child, and Jensen had insisted right away that Jared would donate for this one. They’d pulled some strings and got to use the same donor for eggs – they wanted their children to be biologically related, not that it really mattered, but it felt important to give them this connection. Jared knew it made Jensen indescribably happy to have a child that was biologically Jared’s. He remembered the intense feeling of belonging he had felt when he had held Katie in his arms for the first time and known he was the father of Jensen’s flesh and blood, and he knew Jensen had felt the same when he held Oliver, he’d seen it in his eyes. The four of them made a complete unit, perfectly connected, and Jared could still feel the ghost of the soft, lingering kiss Jensen had given him as they’d watched Katie hold Oliver the first night after coming back from the hospital with him. That was when they realized they had defied the odds and made it work, and that everything was the way it was supposed to be.

 

"I know you do," he told Katie with a smile, shaking himself out of his train of thought before he started crying like a girl. This just felt like a time for reminiscing, with everything that was going on. "And I think it’s a good idea. Hopefully it will put some of the rumors to rest."

 

The interview requests had streamed in for the first few years after their marriage and decision to become parents. Still working on Supernatural at the time, Jared and Jensen had strived to keep things professional, sticking firmly to their policy of keeping their private lives separate from their work lives. A definitely necessity, considering how they were playing brothers by day and, well, playing house by night. After a few years had passed and after gracing the cover of Out Magazine once with their newborn baby girl, the hype had died down, and they were for the most part left alone. But when Katie had been around thirteen, interview requests had started piling up on the doorstep once more – this time addressed to Katie.

 

Katie and Oliver knew their parents were movie stars of course. Katie had finally been allowed to watch Supernatural the year before, with the occasional commentary from Jensen and Jared about how they had filmed a particular scene or why they had kept laughing because of a line or an expression on the other’s face, and when they started to fall in love, what scenes had been difficult to film because all they had wanted to do was to kiss each other. And she knew about the media attention surrounding herself and her brother, their parentage, and their day-to-day lives with their two fathers – it would have been impossible to keep something like that from anyone with the Internet nowadays – but Katie had been brought up well, and she never let it get to her. Not when little Billy (Bully, as they’d referred to him ever since) had pushed Katie off the swings in second grade and called her a freak, or when she’d been walking home from school when she was fourteen and had a camera shoved in her face. Jared and Jensen had made her take karate lessons for this very reason, and the paparazzi photographer had been promptly sued, but not before leaking the image, and this only added to the speculation about who her ‘real’ father was. To their amusement, people had seemed to assume it was Jared, maybe because of her defiant expression in the picture. If they’d seen her smile, there would have been no doubt, Jared was sure, because that was all Jensen.

 

Jared and Jensen had been willing to let all of that go, to continue living their semi-incognito lives, but Katie had protested. She’d read stuff online, she’d told them, and the vast majority of comments she’d found had been positive: former fans imagining what their lives were like now, people admiring the fact that they had made it through the media tumult and come out on the other side as a happy, loving family. Katie wanted the world to know just how right that was, she wanted to convince the skeptics that she was happy, that she was loved, and that she had never once wished for a different life than the one she had. Jensen had protested, saying that one interview wouldn’t change any of that, but Jared thought he understood where Katie was coming from and had taken her side in the argument that ensued. And after scowling for a few hours (they never could stay mad at each other for long) Jensen had eventually come around, and while he was still a little anxious about the whole thing, he supported Katie in her decision.

 

They had spent a long time preparing for this. They’d chosen a respected youth magazine – this was about Katie, not Jensen and Jared – and they’d met with the reporter several times to discuss questions and lay the ground rules. The magazine had agreed not to print anything before getting the Ackles-Padalecki family’s full approval. And here they were, all probably a bit more nervous than they were letting on, but Jared was glad they’d made it to this point. He knew Katie would feel better after doing this, and he knew that whatever happened, they would face it as a family. They always had, and they always would.

 

Jared’s head whipped up as Jensen entered the kitchen, fully clothed now and carrying Oliver. "Look who I found sniffing around at the top of the stairs," Jensen grinned. "Seriously, you guys are going to eat me out of the house one day." Jensen smiled as he moved over to Katie, and kissed her on the top of the head, murmuring “Good morning, sweetheart,” before moving over to Jared and grinning, ruffling his hair unceremoniously before moving onto the fridge to get the orange juice, which he brought to the table, all while still balancing Oliver on his hip.

 

"Need some help with the pancakes?" Jensen called, as Oliver hopped off his lap and went to sit in his own chair next to Katie.

 

"Nah man I’m good," Jared called back. "How’re the lines coming along?" He asked, motioning his head towards the stack of papers lying on the table where Jensen had left them last night.

 

"Pretty good." Jensen said. "I’m pretty excited about this project, big names involved, pretty powerful stuff."

 

Jensen and Jared had taken it in turns to do movies while raising Katie and Oliver. Only choosing projects that wouldn’t take them away from home longer than a few months at a time, and only if the movies had been worth it. Surprisingly it had been a good strategy; both Jensen and Jared had managed to avoid typecasting and had built up solid names for themselves as serious actors. They were actually being judged on their individual performances rather than simply being reduced to tabloid stars, a fact which they were both immensely thankful for.

 

"Will we get to visit you in Los Angeles?" Katie’s head rose with interest. She loved visiting L.A. and seeing her crazy uncles Chris and Steve. For sentimental reasons, Jensen and Jared had chosen to settle down in Vancouver, and while they loved it there, visiting the States and seeing their friends and family was always something they all looked forward to.

 

"Hmmmm," Jensen pretended to consider it for a while and Katie stuck out her tongue at him. "Depends on what you say about me in this interview of yours."

 

Katie grimaced, and Jared watched as Jensen brought his hand over the table to rest on his daughter’s reassuringly. He was so good with her. "You’re gonna be amazing sweetheart," Jensen smiled, and Jared could see Katie visibly relax.

 

"Um, daddy?" Katie sniffed the air and Jared started, looking round to find the pancake on the frying pan smoking slightly, the edges already turning a nasty black.

 

"Oh crap!" Jared jumped, and quickly scraped the ruined pancake off the pan and into the trash.

 

Jensen, Oliver and Katie just laughed and after a moment Jared joined in.

 

Jared hoped the interview would reflect this – how easy it all was, how effortlessly they had always been a family.

 

After finishing the pancakes (making sure to keep his attention focused on his cooking this time), the family had breakfast together in relative silence, all seemingly lost in their own thoughts – except Oliver, who seemed to be trying to set a new record for the most amount of pancakes devoured in the shortest amount of time.

 

"Right," Jensen set down his knife and fork and looked around at them. "We’ve got about half an hour until we have to leave, so why don’t I start cleaning this up while you take a quick shower Jared? Katie, do you mind helping Oliver get ready?"

 

"Sure thing," Katie replied, swallowing the last of her pancake and rising from the table. "Race you up the stairs!" she called to Oliver, and the boy hopped off his chair and eagerly followed his big sister out of the room.

 

Jared smiled conspiratorially at Jensen once their kids had left the room. "Too bad you already showered," he said with an exaggerated wink.

 

"I know," Jensen said, and he actually looked regretful. "But you know, it’s a school day tomorrow, we’ll have the house to ourselves all day," he drawled, and Jared suddenly felt a whole lot better. "Now get your ass in the shower," Jensen finished briskly.

 

"You know," Jared said pensively. "Linda Mitchell’s parents don’t even kiss when she’d in the house."

 

Jensen frowned. "That’s so sad."

 

"I know, right?" Jared grinned, and kissed his husband passionately before running up the stairs to take a quick shower, leaving Jensen breathless behind him.

 

Half an hour later, they were ready to go. Katie looked about ready to pass out from anxiety, and Jared let his hand rest on her shoulder reassuringly. "Honey remember that we’ll be right outside okay? They won’t print anything you don’t want them to. You’ll be great."

 

Katie nodded. "I know, I’m just being silly. It’ll be fun." She didn't look too sure, but Jared saw her clench her jaw and take a deep breath.

 

Jensen grinned at her. "Damn right it will, you’ll blow them away."

 

And the four of them left the house together, knowing that no mater what the interview would reflect about their family, what they had was so precious, they were the luckiest people in the world.

 

\----------

 

THE END.


End file.
